All Boys Summer Camp!
by LlL-rOmAnCeR
Summary: Naruto and the rest of rookie nine are at summer camp. What will happen when they realise that this is a Yaoi camp! OC in later Chapters! Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto...just the OC. Rated "M" for later chapters.
1. I dont Wanna Turn GAY!

_**Chapter 1**_

"_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..._

_This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend! Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because... _

_This is the song -_"

"Would you guys Shut the Hell UP!!!" Sai yells very annoyed of the hyper active boys in the bus. Normally HE would be the annoying one but...

Naruto stopps, but smiles and looks at Kiba who shared the same smile and both took in a deep breath... "_THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, IT GOES ON AND ON MY __**FRIEND! **__SOME PEOPLE__STARTED-"_

Sai groans, mumbling "I give up..." as he covered his ears. As Naruto, Kiba and the rest of the boys continue singing. Sai looks at the quiet boy sitting beside him and wondered how he could not be annoyed. As it turns out the boy beside him was listing to an MP3 player full blast to drown out the singing. Sai pokes him in the shoulder, and the boy looks at him through his dark tinted glasses. "Whats your name?" Sai asks.

The boy doesn't answer. Sai pulls the left headphone out of the boy's ear and asks again.

"...Its Shino..." 'What kind of name is _Shino_?' Sai wonders. Sai flinches when he hears Naruto and Kiba sing louder...if that was humanly possible.

"Can I listin to your music for awhile until we get to the camp?"

Shino looks at Sai then towards the front of the bus. "We're there..."

"WHAT!" The whole bus is silent, Naruto and the rest of the boys stop singing. All eyes on were on Sai.

Sai looks strait at everyone else, he gives a nervous laugh as the bus comes to a stop.

Sai was the first out of the bus, he gets down on his knees and yells. "FINALLY!" with tears in his eyes.

He looks up and finds that the bus stopped for a bathroom break , and refreshments.

Kiba and Naruto jump out of the bus. "Gee, Sai did you need the bathroom that bad?" They laugh and walk into the store.

Sai, nearly crying out of disapointment slowly gets back in the bus.

As he goes back to his seat he grabs Shino's ear phones and sits down, ignoring Shino's glare.

After 3 more hours of singing, yelling, laughing, and fighting. The bus is at its distination...The boys jump out of the bus hyper, annoyed, bruised, and exausted.

Kiba and Naruto grab their bags and throw the other's bags at them, knock over some of the unsuspecting boys.

"Dog-boy, pass my sleeping bag!" Naruto yells, knowing Kiba would argue back.

5 Seconds Later...

Naruto and Kiba were on the ground attemping to hit one another, their fighting was stopped by a whistle that caused both boy and everyone else to hold their ears in pain. "God hates me..." Sai says out loud holding his abused ears.

They look at the man holding the whistle and one thought came to everyone's mind..._'EYEBROWS!' _

The man with the oversised eyebrows had a big smile and was wearing green spandex. "Hello, I'm Gai and Weclome to , Camp Kohona! All Boys Summer Camp".

Kiba's eyebrow twitches."...All BOYS?...no girls?" Naruto's eyes grow huge at what he sees behind Gai...

It was two men, one with brown hair, the other with white hair wearing a mask...kissing.

Kiba sees the exspresion on Naruto's face and looks. His skin goes pale, all the boys had the same exspresion as both boys.

Everyone drops their bags and quickly runs back to the bus, but the doors close and the bus quickly takes off with Naruto and Kiba chasing it.

"Come Back!!!!" Naruto yells.

" I Don't Want To Turn GAY!!!" Kiba yells after Naruto.

The gates of the camp closed, and Naruto and Kiba stop running and despritally try to break it open.

They watch as the bus drives farther and farther away.

"Oh God..." Kiba groans as he bangs his head against the wooden gate.

Naruto looks on to try see if the bus would come back to save them. It didnt come.

"Boys? Your Cabins are beeing asigned..." They hear and quickly turn around. It was the same guy that was kissing the man with white hair.

After a fight that the boys lost...they were taken back to camp to see who they were camped with. The paper on the Main Cabin said:

**Cabin A: Kakashi**

Shikamaru. N

Neji. H

Kiba. I

**Cabin B: Iruka**

Gaara

Chouji

Shino

**Cabin C: Gai**

Lee

Sai

Haku

**Cabin D: Itachi & Kabuto**

Naruto. U

Kyuubi. U

Sasuke. U

"Who the hell is Sasuke?" as if it was on cue, a boy walked toward the main cabin, he had Black hair and black eyes. _'So this must be Sasuke_...' Naruto thinks. Naruto stuck out his hand and said. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzamaki and you are?..." The boy with the black takes a glance at Naruto from the corner of his eye. "What kind of name is Naruto?" Kyubbi stiffles a laugh. Naruto glares at his identical twin brother, Kyuubi smirks at Naruto, and walks away.

The councilers introduce themselves and one appologises for tramatizing the poor boys, and the other lazily tells everyone to not tell their parents. During this time Naruto talks to Kiba about...how pissed they are that there is no girls at all and how snobby . After they rant to each other they walk off with there bags and sleeping bags in hand, and make there way to there Cabins to get the top bunks first.

When Naruto got there it was just Kyuubi, sitting quietly on one of the bottom bunks like he was waiting. Naruto chooses to ignore him and climb the small ladder to get to the top bunk. The whole time Naruto was climbing the ladder and making his bed, Kyuubi was watching...

Naruto could feel Kyuubi's eyes... Naruto shivers and continues on what he is doing.

Kyuubi climbed up to Naruto and pushed him on his back.

"Kyuubi, not here..."

Kyuubi smirked. "Noone will be around here for awhile, and remember what we promised?"

Kyuubi leans down and begins to kiss Naruto's neck.

'Every time he does this all I think about is the first time he forced himself on me...' Naruto thinks as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

Kyuubi was bringing back old memories...


	2. Flash backsSTOPP IT KYUUBI!

_**Chapter 2**_"**STOP IT KYUBBI!". **

Their foster parents said they were gonna be out for a while and leaving them in charge of the house...alone.

An hour later Naruto fell asleep on the couch. Kyuubi looked around for a movie to watch, and he found a couple of blank tapes. Curious to what they are, he put one in the VCR.

He heard moaning, he looked up and seen two guys having sex. He was shocked and grossed out, but curious... he looked at his twin brother who was still asleep. Their foster parents wont be back for another 3-4 hours so he crawled over to Naruto then got ontop of him. Naruto started waking up "huh...Kyubbi? what are you-" Kyubbi covered his mouth "I just want to try something..." Naruto tried to push Kyubbi off of him but stopped when he heard moaning. He looks at the TV and his eyes widen. Naruto looks up at his brother "Kyubbi, why is there gay porn on the TV?". Kyubbi didnt say anything but looked into Naruto's eyes, Naruto pushes Kyubbi off as hard as he could and Kyubbi fell to the floor, Naruto got up and started running to their bedroom and slammed the door shut. But Naruto forgot they didnt have a lock. Kyubbi opened the door and looked at Naruto with a look in his eyes that Naruto never seen before. Naruto backed up into the wall "Kyubbi, c-cut it out...y-your scarying me..." Kyubbi smirked "Why should I?, your not the boss of me" Kyubbi pinned him against the wall and leaned in. Naruto moved out of the way "STOP IT KYUBBI!". He through Naruto on the bed and pinned him down with his arms over his head. "Come on naruto, the guyz in the porn liked it" Kyubbi started to lick Naruto's face and Naruto turned away. This made Kyubbi frown and he forced Naruto to look at him "look Naruto I'm sorry but you know how curious I can get..." Kyubbi ripped off Naruto's orange sweater then his orange pants and finally his black undershirt and kissed Naruto's neck and Naruto whimpered "its alright Naruto, it probably won't hurt that bad" Naruto's eyes widen and tears started to run down his cheeks. Kyubbi licked off the tears from Naruto's face "Naruto, you taste pretty good" Kyubbi stared at Naruto's boxers then back up at Naruto seeing him shaking his head "dont worry...it wont be that bad" Kyubbi took off his boxers and revealed his manhood and started sucking on it. Naruto moaned. Kyuubi glanced up at his brother and smirked. "See your starting to like it" then took out some liquid candy that Naruto kept and poured it over his manhood and started licking it off then licked the tip of his manhood and sucked on it. Naruto kept moaning from what Kyubbi was doing. Sweat was rolling down Naruto's forehead, Kyubbi noticed and wiped it off. "See? I told you." Naruto nodds and reaches for his clothes. Kyubbi grabbed his wrist and pinned them both down again. "We're not done yet Naruto". Kyubbi got undressed then once he was naked, Kyubbi french kissed Naruto, but he wasn't doing it back. This got Kyubbi angry "Naruto kiss back!" Naruto whimpered "please... Kyubbi s-stop" Kyubbi stopped and thought about what he was doing to his younger brother, but smirked when he seen Naruto's manhood against his stomach. "I cant stop now Naruto" Kyubbi spread Naruto's legs then took the tip into his mouth and slowy sucked. Naruto moaned. " K-Kyuubi...s-stop" Kyuubi begen to suck harder and faster. "Kyuubi STOP!!!" Naruto yelled as he came, all of his cum poured into Kyuubi's mouth. Kyuubi started coughing. Naruto was breathing hard sweat was all over his body. He was too dazed to realise that Kyuubi was talking to him. "My turn now..." Kyuubi crwalled over Naruto until his manhood was in front of his face. Naruto's mouth was slightly open and Kyuubi slowly slid his manhood into his mouth and moaned.

Kyuubi shuddered and throw his head back, letting out a strangled cry of pleasure. "N-Naruto...ahh, suck harder!". Naruto didnt comply, and this made Kyuubi grow impatient. It was at this point where Kyuubi couldnt stand it anylonger and began pumping in and out of Naruto's mouth, Naruto whimpered, the vibrations only causing his brother, above him, to harden more.

Naruto almost choked when Kyuubi shove his member all the way down his throat, still thrusting in and out of Naruto's mouth. He felt Kyuubi tense up and suddenly Kyuubi threw his head back and let out a silent howl.

"A-AHH! NARUTO!"

His whole body shook as he spilled his load into Naruto's mouth and slumped back down. The blonde swallowed a bit of it and pulled away. A trail of cum and saliva came dripping down from Naruto's mouth and he wiped it away. Kyuubi was breathing hard and slowly got off of Naruto.

After Kyuubi' stopped panting, he flipped Naruto over and started sucking on Naruto's neck, then licked up to his ears. "Naruto...I want more..." Naruto sobbed, he truley didnt want his brother to be his first time. Kyuubi ignored his sobs and continued. He remembered a bottle of lube in the porno and he looked around. There was nothing to help Lubericate Naruto with, so he spit on his hand and slowly inserted a fingure...then another...and a third. He got a start when Naruto suddenly cried out, instead of quietly sobbing like before. He pushed his fingures back into Naruto and he cried out again, this time arching his back. Kyuubi created a rythym with Naruto pushing back trying to get the figures to go in deeper. Before Naruto was about to cum he stopped. Naruto's panting calmed down and he looked back at his brother. "a-Are you done...?" Kyuubi shook his head, and spit in his hand once more. "We're just getting started Naruto..." He said this while he was coating his manhood. Kyuubi put the tip to Naruto's enterance, Naruto stiffened up and quickly shut his eyes tight while he took a deep breath. Kyuubi gripped Naruto's waist and began to push in. Naruto began to scream, But Kyuubi quickly covered his mouth with his hand and thurst all the way in. Tears were rolling down Naruto's face and he was sobbing. He was in a great deal of pain, but his brother on the other hand was in heaven. Kyuubi began to move, and he quickly found the spot that caused Naruto to moan loudly and push back against him.

Both were moaning and moving in a great ruthym. Kyuubi was about to cum, but he didnt want to cum before Naruto. Kyuubi wrapped hia arm around Naruto and began to pump Naruto's manhood. Kyuubi felt Naruto tighten and both came at the same time with a loud moan. Kyuubi pulled out of Naruto and flipped him over. Naruto didnt want to look at Kyuubi. He felt embarrest and filthy.

"ahh...oh god Naruto!"

Naruto looked up at his brother and seen him fingureing himself. "Kyuubi what are you doing?".

Kyuubi didnt reply. He was staring at Naruto as he was preparing himself. Naruto took this as an oppertunity to try get away from him. Kyuubi pushed Naruto back down on the bed. "Naruto...we're...not done...yet."

Kyuubi took some of Naruto's cum that was on their chests, and started coating it all over Naruto's manhood. Naruto moaned as Kyuubi was doing this to him.

Kyuubi watched him and his eyes went down to his work and he noticed Naruto's hips moving into his hand and he chuckled."You like that...right Naruto?" Naruto got up on his elbows but Kyuubi pushed him back onto his back and straddled him. Kyuubi bent down and kissed Naruto before sitting back up and lifting himself up and positioning himself over Naruto's manhood. "...Lets see what makes you moan so much..." he said before slowly starting to lower himself.

The tip of Naruto's manhood slid inside him and as he got that into him he started to go lower, but had to stop. He didnt think it would hurt so much. Even with all the preparation he had done to himself.

Naruto saw his discomfort, "...s-see how it feels?". Kyuubi glared at him before he took in deep breaths as he willed his body to relax then continued to take Naruto into him. He gritted his teeth from the pain... it felt like he was being split in half! But in a way that thought just turned him on even more. His insides were stretched to their fullest as after a few agonizing moments Naruto was in him fully. He panted heavily as he waited for himself to adjust. Naruto began to shift and make it un comfortable to Kyuubi as much as possible. Kyuubi grabed onto Naruto's hips to keep him still. "DON'T MOVE..." Kyuubi hissed.

Kyuubi moved his hands from Naruto's hip to his chest as he slowly started to move, testing to see he really was ready, and when he was satisfied he slowly started to sit up until Naruto was almost out of him then he smirked at Naruto as he slammed back down. Both of them let out a howl and Naruto gripped Kyuubi's hips tightly as he started moving up and down, slowly at first, but soon started going faster and faster...

Naruto and Kyuubi's foster parents came home a little while after they were finished. "hello, sorry we took so long"

Kyuubi smiled "thats alright, me and Naruto were fighting the whole time over the last ramen" Naruto nodded "Yeah, I won".

Later

It was late, and their foster father was watching tv while Naruto was in the bathroom... and so was Kyuubi "Now Naruto remember I don't say nothing and neither do you, and I get what I want from you whenever I want" Naruto stiffened "...yea..."

Kyuubi smirked. "Thats a good Naru-chan"

Kyuubi grabbed Naruto and pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. When they finshed kissing, Kyuubi left the bathroom. As soon as the door shut shut and the footsteps faded Naruto fell to the floor crying.

Ever since then Kyuubi has had his way with Naruto any time he wanted.


	3. Dill Pickle you call a PENIS!

_**Chapter 3**_**" How about Fuck You and the little Dill Pickle you call a PENIS!!" **

Naruto lay sprawled out on the bed with a shirtless Kyuubi beging to undo his pants. Naruto hasnt stopped crying and Kyuubi was trying to calm him, fearing someone will hear him.

"Hey, Naruto! You want to go swi- What The Fuck Are You Doing?!" Kiba yelled, and ran towards the two twin brothers and yanked Kyuubi off of Naruto...well...from what he thought was Kyuubi.

From being yanked off so suddenly, Kyuubi went flying off the bed and onto the hard cabin floor with a 'BANG!'.

Kiba looked at Naruto and asked if he was ok. Naruto nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes, and looking for the clothes Kyuubi ripped off of him.

"What the hell are YOU doing here, Kiba?"

Kiba looked at...the now VERY pissed off, and VERY horny, Kyuubi. " I came here to ask Naruto if he wanted to go swim, but instead I find YOU Molesting him!!" Kyuubi's glare turned into a devious smirk. "Well Kiba, You could've joined in..."

Kiba looked wide eyed at Kyuubi, before his glare came back. " How about Fuck You and the little Dill Pickle you call a PENIS!!"

Kyuubi glared at Kiba not able to think of a comment at the moment. Looked at Naruto, who was dressed but still looking down at the ground. "This isn't over, Naru-chan..." Naruto flinched after hearing 'The nickname.'

Kiba looked back at Naruto, and glared back at Kyuubi's back.

Kiba looked back to Naruto. "What was that all about?"

Naruto couldnt look at his friend, not after that. Kiba sighed and made Naruto look at him. "Look, I dont want to sound or look gay or anything but..." Kiba pulled Naruto towards him in a bear hug. " Naruto...I'm here for you if you need me"

Kiba and Naruto are at the beach...or lake. (Anyways theres sand and water. --;;) Kiba was wearing his black swimming shorts looking around to see whos all there. The place was nearly filled with campers and supervisors.

" Naruto, are you ready yet?" Kiba looked back at his friend, sitting on a towel attempting to blown up an innertube. "Yep...almost done!"

Naruto's face was red...and seemed to be turning blue...or purple. But the...ugly lime green innertube with an animal head, finally inflated...

OO "Naruto Breathe!" Naruto's face was turning different colors and his cheeks were puffed out. Kiba quickly pushed Naruto down on the towel and pushed on his chest...then pushed harder...then pushed faster..."Damn it Naruto!" Then he gave Naruto a punch to the stomach.

And due to the impact of the punch Naruto's face was like: But he was breathing normally.

When he recovered Naruto quickly shot up to his feet. "What the HELL was That for Kiba!?" Kiba's face went from worried to annoyed. "Oh sure. Your very welcome for saving your life Naruto" Naruto glared and tackled Kiba to the...sand.

Naruto had Kiba pinned down, winding his arm for a punch. "I dont need saving! I was doing fine on my own!" Kiba caught the fist before it made contact with his face, and pushed Naruto off. Pinning him down in the process. "Yea! You were doing fine waving your arms around and your face changing color!"

Sai was trying to relax...Keyword: TRYING

He knew he shouldnt of come to the beach, but NO!. Kyuubi wanted to check out everyone's ass with a friend!

"Damn Kyuubi...Will you two SHUT UP!"

Naruto and Kiba stopped pulling at eachother's faces and gave sai and evil smile. Sai took off his sunglasses as two dark shadows washed over him. "Uh...Cant we talk about this?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

SPLASH!!!!

Naruto and Kiba patt each other on the back, laughing. While Sai sat in the water glaring at their backs, and glaring at whoever was laughing at him.

"God Hates me..." And Sai fell backwards into the water trying to drown...but kinda hard to drown when the water is 1 or 2 feet high.

"Lets play CHICKEN!!!"

Several other boys agreed to play even the camp councilors. These are the teams:

Naruto and Kiba

Neji and Shikamaru

Lee and Gaara

Kyuubi and Sai

Kakashi and Iruka

Gai and Kabuto

Itachi looked towards his little brother. "Sasuke lets go and show what Uchihas can do..." Sasuke looked at the teams.

(Naruto couldnt keep his balance and fell face first into the water. Neji was trying to make Shikamaru spread his legs. Gaara was getting very annoyed with Lee. Kyuubi was making perverted remarks to Sai. Kakashi was doing that same thing to Iruka...only being more...forward, I guess you could say. Kabuto was asking Gaara to trade partners.)

Sasuke smirked at his brother. And both Uchihas went into the water. Silently arguing who was holding who up on their shoulders.

So the teams were changed a bit and here they are:

Naruto and Kiba

Neji and Shikamaru

Gai and Lee

Kyuubi and Sai

Kakashi and Iruka

Kabuto and Gaara

Itachi and Sasuke

Everyone was ready to go...after Naruto finally kept his balance and a certain Sasuke Uchiha lost the arguement and was ontop of Itachi's shoulders --;;

The life Gaurd asked if everyone was ready and explained the rules. "Ready! Set..." he blew the Whistle...

And the Game Begins!!!!!!


	4. From Boys to Men

_**Chapter 4 **_**Seperates the boys from the men**

Kiba went straight to Kyuubi and Sai. When Kyuubi noticed them he started trying to push Kiba. Kiba started to hook his leg around Kyuubi's and pulled. Attemping to trip him. Naruto and Sai had eachother's hands trying to push eachother off their partner.

Neji was having his own battle...since Shikamaru was too lazy to do anything. Neji was kicking and bumping Kabuto trying to make him lose his footing. Shikamaru and Gaara were having a...staring match? o0

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass! HELP me!"

Iruka and Kakashi were walking out of the water since the Uchiha Brothers had knocked them into the water already, and were working on Gai and Lee.

Itachi moved back to avoid Gai's leg, and now Sasuke and Itachi were behind Naruto and Kiba.

Naruto's hand slipped causing him to lose his balace. Naruto's arms reached out to grab anything to keep him from losing the battle with Sai...But Naruto accidently grabbed Sasuke's Hair!

"What the Hell!!!!????" Out of panic, Sasuke swung his arm colliding with Lee's back causing Lee to fall forward. Lee grabbed onto the closest thing he could find which was...Gaara's shorts!

Gaara's shorts went down along with the rest of him, his partner, Lee, and Gai.

Before either of them fell Naruto and Sasuke caught themselves.

Naruto flung forward after Sasuke pushed him for pulling his hair, but Sai broke his fall...too bad Sai fell back in the process! SPLASH!!!!

As Sai and the rest of the losers (cough I mean...ok their losers. :p) went back to dry land. Naruto. Sasuke. Neji. Itachi. Kiba. Were having glaring contests, while Shikamaru...

'Lazy ass'

Shikamaru looked at the remaining teams and back down to Neji. "hn. This is such a drag, why dont we just quit? It saves us the trouble of getting water in our ears." Neji thought about this and looked at the 4 glaring at eachother. There was no nead for them to be there. "For once Shikamaru...your right, but your still a lazy ass."

And with that Neji yanked Shikamaru's legs up, causing Shikamaru to do a backflip off of him. SPLASH!!

Shikamaru resurfaced glaring at Neji's back "Troublesome guy..." Shikamaru says trying to get water out of his ear.

And they went to dry land.

Naruto and Sasuke were in an all out battle with their hands, and Kiba and Itachi were trying to dodge eachother's feet.

Naruto couldnt help but grin and Sasuke's glare got even deadlier. "Aww, Whats wrong Uchiha? Mad cause I pulled your pretty hair?" Sasuke grit his teeth, and his grip on Naruto's hands got tighter.

Naruto would have sworn he seen Sasuke's eyes turn red! Naruto's eyes widen out of shock and Sasuke used this to his advantage and let go of one of Naruto's hand to splash Naruto in the face.

Some of the water went into Naruto's eyes...

"My EYES!!!" This distracted Itachi, Kiba grinned and kicked Itachi in the groin, which was pretty slow motion since the water slowed his leg down. But it hurt like hell anyways!

Itachi grabbed his crotch and started to slowly sink into the water.

Naruto was rubbing his eyes and Sasuke was about to shove him... until he noticed he was sinking.

"What the HELL Itachi!!"

When Naruto recovered from Sasuke's splashing, all he can see is Sasuke's fuming head...with bubbles rising from under him making it look like he was farting. Naruto realizes this and laughs pointing at the Uchiha.

The Uchiha Brothers went to land with th rest of the losers. Trying to ignore Naruto and Kiba's cheers. Shortly after Naruto and Kiba followed with big smiles.

" Ok, so you 2 won that game...but now we're going to play a game that seperates the boys from the men." Everyone looked at Kakashi with raised eyebrows as he continued on, getting a ball out of thin air. "The next game is Beach Volleyball, the ones that were on top of the shoulders against the ones below them. Who's in?"

Everyone jumped up and got on their sides, Sasuke was pissed that he got the same side as Naruto, but at the same time glad because he gets to beat his brother.

"Ok, lets ralley to see who gets the first serve." Kakashi said with a bored expresson

Kiba smirked and looked to the other side.

"Why dont we just let the BOYS start the game?"

Everyone around Kiba started to snicker, while Naruto and the rest of his team growled and glared.

"And this is coming from someone that can't even serve the ball over the net!" Naruto yells pointing a fingure at a red faced Kiba.

Chuckles and snickers could be heard from both sides of the field.

"You wanna say that AGAIN blondie?!"

" Did I studder? or are you deaf too?"

Kiba made a fist and started to walk towards Naruto, but before Kiba went too far, Kakashi started the ralley.

Everyone was quietly counting up to 5 for each time the ball went over the net. Then Kakashi aimed it at who he thought was the weak spot of the team...Naruto.

When Kiba seen where the ball was headed he could only think of 2 words...

"Oh...shit..."


	5. The Game begins!

_**Chapter 5**_

Recap!!!

Everyone was quietly counting up to 5 for each time the ball went over the net. Then Kakashi aimed it at who he thought was the weak spot of the team...Naruto.

When Kiba seen where the ball was headed he could only think of 2 words...

"Oh...shit..."

Naruto watched as the ball came hurtling towards him. At this point (in Naruto's eyes) it was as if time slowed down. And with each second Naruto's heart would beat.

Naruto jumped into the air...

(A black car arrived infront of the camp)

Time began to speed up as Naruto's hand got closer to the ball...

(a 16 year old wearing white and black trip pants with alot of chains, with a black fish net shirt, has black hair and his green with blue in the middle are hidden behind shades.)

Naruto spiked it and the ball was headed towards Kakashi, then Itachi blocked the ball using his palms making the ball head towards Shikamaru.

(He is welcomed by the camp manager who showed him which cabin he was to stay in.)

Shikamaru watched as the ball came flying at him, and he moved his head slightly to the side, letting the ball hit the ground.

(The boy was then lead to the beach, where he seen alot of other boys his age were playing volleyball)

"Aww Shikamaru you lazy Bast.ard!" Yelled Naruto.

While Naruto was yelling at Shikamaru, Sai picked up the ball and walked up to a yelling Naruto and hit him over the head.

"What the hell was that for!?" Sai places his hair behind his ear and says. "For being an idiot, can we please get on with the game?" Naruto growled and threw the ball to the other team.

"Great more people. So whos team am i on." he asks the councler

the boy looks over the feild and sees Kiba, and thinks 'hello hottie' The councler points him towards Naruto's team, he turns his pants into shorts by unzipping the legs, and then goes to help them out.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks the boy.

"I'm rogue." He said to Naruto. Before Naruto could say anything else the ball came at Rogue. The boy easily bumped it into the air and both Naruto and Sasuke ran in to spike it. Both boys hit the ball, and each other. Everyone winced as they witnessed them fall into a pile of limbs. Kiba took his chance while the other team was distracted and hit the ball back. Rogue seen the ball coming from the corner of his eye and quickly out stetched his arm and got a point for his team.

After the game...

Naruto's team won the game and as being the winners, they all had bragging rights and the others cant say anything until they win an other game."Now that we're men! We are invinceable! Now that we're men!" Naruto was singing and mocking the other team. But he wasnt the only one, Gaara, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru were smirking, and Lee was joining Naruto in the song. Naruto swung his arm over Rogue and said " If it wernt for you we wouldve lost!" "Yosh! You and your youthfull reflexes!" "yeah thanks. say who is that boy with the shaggy hair?" the boy asks naruto pointing to kiba.  
"Oh him? Thats just Kiba, hes nobody inportant." Naruto said and stuck his tongue out at Kiba, and his team. While Kiba and the others were glaring and arguing with one another. Making Narutos team's victory all the sweeter!

Sai walked up to Naruto and asked him if he can talk to him in private, Naruto nodded and they both walked off. Sasuke watched as they walked off together and unknown to him, his hands tightned into a fist and his glare darkened. Rogue noticed this and walks up to Sasuke and sits next to him. "if you like him that much why not tell him?" Sasuke's eyes widened and his skin paled. 'Am I really that easy to read?'

"What the hell is wrong with you? ...thinking I have any liking towards that Dope. Moron" He said walking away.

Rogue got a small smile as Sasuke walked away. He didnt mean to be so foward to Sasuke, but it was needed to be said. Not wanting to be alone Rogue walked around a cabin where he saw Kiba and Shikamaru with Naruto walking back. "So Kiba nice...game." Rogue said as he walked into a cloud of smoke. Rogue didnt mind but he didnt like it all too well.   
"Hey Rogue!" Naruto yelled, getting a paniced SHHHHH! from Shikamaru. Kiba looked at Rogue for a moment, then muttered a low hi...

"So Naruto...what did Sai wanna talk to you about?...Shikamaru stop blowing that in my face!" asked/yelled Kiba swatting the air around him, trying to get rid of any second hand smoke. Shikamaru smirked and blew more at Kiba, making Kiba cough, and choke. Naruto laughed, and Rogue stayed quiet. Naruto shrugs and pulls a gas mask out of nowhere and pulls it on. Kiba was all O0. "Where'd you get that?!" Naruto smiled and took a deep breath of clean air. They both began arguing and fighting. "Would you guys stay quiet...your gonna get me caught..." Shikamaru said taking another deep drag of his ciggarette. "Kiba I dont think you should..." Rogue said as Kiba pulled the mask and let go, making a "SMACK!!!" sound. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled taking the mask off holding his face. "Naruto...ar...ar...are you ok?" Rogue said trying not to laugh. Rogue looked at Kiba who now was on the ground laughing to the point of not breathing. After he stopped Rogue got up and said good night to everyone, but to Kiba he said "See you later." And Rogue said that only to Kiba.

After a few more moments Shikamaru butt out his ciggarette. "I think hes intrested in you, Kiba." "Did this gay camp already get to you, Nara?!" Kiba yelled holding a fist in Shikamaru's direction. Shikamaru let out a bored sigh. "Troubleso- Where's Naruto?" Kiba's eyes widened, and he was about to hunt down Kyuubi when Naruto came out of the bushes yelling. "Theres an all GIRLS camp across that river!!!!" Shikamaru, and Kiba's eyes widen, and boys that were in there cabins stuck there head out of doors and windows, even from the outhouses yelled "WHAT!?"


	6. The Journey!

Recap!!

After a few more moments Shikamaru butt out his ciggarette. "I think hes intrested in you, Kiba." "Did this gay camp already get to you, Nara?!" Kiba yelled holding a fist in Shikamaru's direction. Shikamaru let out a bored sigh. "Troubleso- Where's Naruto?" Kiba's eyes widened, and he was about to hunt down Kyuubi when Naruto came out of the bushes yelling. "Theres an all GIRLS camp across that river!!!!" Shikamaru, and Kiba's eyes widen, and boys that were in there cabins stuck there head out of doors and windows, even from the outhouses yelled "WHAT!?"

_ ______ _____ _____ ______ ____ _____ _____ ___ ___ ___ ___ ___ _ ___ __ __ ___ ___ ___ __ __ ___ __ ___ __ __ ___ _____ __ __ _

Naruto was leading a whole herd of boys, including Gaara, Sasuke, Shino, Kyuubi, Itachi and Kabuto. Though bushes, trees, puddles, and huge rock formations. "Did you know about this other camp?" Kabuto asked Itachi. Itachi took a side ways glance to Kabuto and gruffly says no.

"Are we getting closer?!" Kiba asked/yelled to Naruto who smiles his 'I'm-an-idiot' smile. Then pulls back another tree branch revealing a river, and the all girls camp. Almost instantly the herd of boys' eyes filled with hope, and they all started cheering, and some smirking.

"How are we all going to get across?" Gaara spoke suddenly, silencing everyone at once. Everyone looked in Naruto's direction, waiting for a reply, as he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't figure that part out...." Naruto nervously laughed out. Kiba suddenly tackled Naruto to the ground with a THUD and began to yell profanities, and punching the blond boy, until Lee stopped him.

"Do not fear! I, Myself. Will swim across with a rope and you all may-" "Not so fast 'Gai-Jr.' watch this." Kabuto said while throwing a tree branch into the water, everyone watched and paled when they seen it smash against a rock, into pieces.

"We are not going anywhere unless the current calms down..." Itachi said, making everyone tense.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked around their surroundings...and noticed that Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Rogue were missing. 'Where did those morons take off to?' he thought as he walked off in a different direction. He clearly didn't notice the eyes watching him was thinking the exact same....

(With Naruto....)

Naruto looked back at his little group and asked Gaara. "Why are you dragging him Gaara?" Gaara was dragging Rogue by the back of his shirt with tape against his mouth. "He said he was going to yell if we didnt let him bring Inuzaka...." Gaara said with an annoyed expression.

"Then why bring him along if he was being so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. "Because. If we didn't bring him, while he was watching us leave, he would have told Kiba. Do you KNOW how big of a mouth Dog-Boy has?" Naruto replied for Gaara.

Naruto stopped and checked out the area, is this the place Gaara? It's so dark!" Naruto asked/yelled to Gaara. Gaara dropped Rogue onto the hard ground and walked up ahead. "You should have thought of bringing a flash light..." Gaara stated leaving the other three boys alone.

"Where did he go?" Shikamaru asked, holding his hand infront of himself, attemping to make his eye sight better. Naruto smiled towards, where he thought Shikamaru was standing. "You'll see...could you untie him?" Shikamaru looked towards the muffling Rogue, and walked to him. "This is so troublesome...." Shikamaru grumbled, as he untied the poor boy. When he was untied, Rogue suddenly gasped for air, nearly giving Naruto and Shikamaru heart-attacks. "Finally!" Rogue yelled. Naruto giggled after holding his chest, and Shikamaru sighed pulling out his pack of ciggarettes and a lighter.

"If you couldn't breathe, why didn't you say anything?" Naruto asked trying to contain his laughter. Rogue looked at him as if saying 'Are-you-SERIOUS?!' "I did say something! Or at least I TRIED to! If Gaara hadn't-"

"'If Gaara hadn't' what?" Gaara asked, breaking off Rogue's rant, holding a bow, 3 arrows, and a rope. Rogue's eyebrow twitched, and mumbled nothing. Naruto fell to the ground laughing hystarically. Shikamaru puffed on his ciggarette and took notice on what Gaara was holding. "Where did you get those from?" Gaara walked past him, ignoring his question. "Gaara has been coming to this camp for years, so he knows this place like the back of his hand." Naruto stated watching Gaara tie the rope to an arrow.

Rogue stood next to the rapidly running river and looked at Gaara, holding the bow and arrow like a master archor. "So....why are you all trying so hard to see girls? We're just gonna get kicked out of there as soon as we're spotted." Rogue asked the other three boys. Shikamaru was the first to answer. "I'm tired of seeing boys left and right, I dont know about you...but I am very content in being straight." Shikamaru said, looking up at the dark sky with a slight tint of red on his cheeks. Rogue gave him a slight glare and turned to Naruto, "And what about you Naru-!" Rogue was suddenly being shakin violently, but he could hear Naruto's voice. "I don't wanna go through life knowing I didn't peep on a group of what could be lesbian girls!" Naruto said shaking Rogue by the his shoulders. "But....how do you know that the girls are....lesbians" Rogue asked, saying the word 'Lesbians' as if it were a swear. Naruto glared at him. "A guy can dream..." Naruto pouted. Shikamaru smirked taking one last drag of his cigarette. "And thats exactly what it is....a DREAM" Naruto's face turned a bright shade of red as he yelled at Rogue to stop laughing, and for Gaara to stop smirking. Naruto glared at Shikamaru he tackled Shikamaru to the ground .

Then after a few moments everyone looked to Gaara, who had already shot the arrow to a tree on the other side of the river and was tying the other end to an other tree. Rogue looked to Naruto who also wanted to know why he was trying so hard to see the girls.

"So Gaara....why ARE you trying so hard?" Naruto asked, watching Gaara hoist himself upside down, on the rope and dragging himself across. "...Boobies."


	7. Traumatic Events

**Recap!!**

Naruto, Rogue, and Gaara's eyes widened slightly, as they watched Shikamaru run across the rope with ease

"Whoa… That was so cool! Hey, Shikamaru! Since when could you do that?!" Yelled Naruto, flailing his arms as he was about to attempt the (now known) "Nara Run".

* * *

They were entering the archery grounds of the girl's camp, a light shined over them but all was seen was three large targets, one of which had smoke rising from it.

Gaara glared at Shikamaru from his target, throwing a rock at his cigarette. Shikamaru smirked as the light continued on somewhere else, giving them a chance to run behind the bath house cabin.

By this time Sasuke, Kyuubi, Sai and the others that followed had gotten across the river the same way.

All scattering through the camp grounds, apparently taking the easy route, some confidently knocked on doors and got dragged inside. Other peaked through windows, or had met with a girl that was sneaking out of her cabin. (The poor girl)

With Kyuubi and Sasuke, they were looking for a blond idiot that they had lost site of.

When their eyes met a bolt of electricity flashed between the both of them, both walking at the same speed that was gradually growing faster and faster. Then the both of them were running through the camp, leaving behind a large dust trail.

Sai walked past cabins looking for his friend, and quickly dived out of way of the way of a stampede.

Landing inside of a cabin, filled with beds. He walked through rows upon rows of sleeping girls. He scratched his head, and looked to the door. 'Do these girls take care of cows at this camp?' He wondered, thinking back on the recent stampede.

He seen a shadow moving around on one of the beds and he quickly dove into the nearest bed, covering the struggling girl's mouth.

He peeked through the blanket seeing more and more of the girls get up and walk out until it was just the both of them. He looked back to the girl in front of him, taking out his mini flashlight and shined it on her face. She wasn't bad looking, her hair was brown and put up in tight buns on her head, but something seemed off.

There was a strange smell, and the girl looked mortified to see him… it reminded him of a deer in headlights.

He trailed down the girl's body with the flashlight. She was wearing an over sized t-shirt and… no underwear. Her hand was moving away from between her legs, that she was attempting to close before he noticed. He gulped feeling himself twitch (in a certain area). So he did what he thought any other man would do. He smiled at her, and asked if she needed any help…

* * *

Gaara walked calmly into the bathhouse, where he heard running water. There were stalls and in the far end, steam was radiating from it, and clothes, a towel lay on a chair. Signalling, that there was a girl in the shower, NAKED.

His heart raced, as he walked quietly closer to the stall. A light blush spread across his cheeks as he now stood in front of the shower curtain. He could see the girl's feet moving around, soap and bubbles running down the drain in the floor of the stall.

He could only imagine of what was behind the curtain, the light only showing the girl's silhouette of her lower body. He gulped, wiping the drool from his chin and raising a shaky hand to the shower curtain. He pulled it aside, far enough to peak with one eye. But when he peaked there was not only one girl, there were two.

He smiled inwardly, as the girls kissed, rubbing soap on each other. The shorter girl gasped as the other fondled her 'BOOBS!' Gaara mentally screamed, as the girl was suddenly turned towards him leaning against the wet wall of the stall behind her. The taller girl kneeling down in front of her, making Gaara just want to take out a camera for proof that what he had seen was real.

But what came into realization scarred the poor red head for life.

* * *

Shikamaru sat by the picnic tables, having a smoke while he waited for his friends to come back. He was bored and wished that he never came in the first place. If he couldn't like a girl back at home, what made him think that he might like one in summer camp?

He sighed, looking up to the clouded sky. The moon slightly peaking through, he gave a short wave and a snort of his own stupidity. He lies back with the cigarette in his mouth, thinking that maybe a nap would be fine right about now. Then suddenly he jumped, as a scream pierced through the air. He looked to the camp, the lights were being turn on, and girls were panicking. That's when he seen Gaara run past him screaming like a little girl, and after Gaara was a Sai, putting his shirt on. "What the hell?" Shikamaru asked aloud, looking back to the camp.

It was still quiet. Girls were sneaking out of their cabins in their night clothes; boys were running all over the place looking for a girl to talk too. "Where the hell did they come from?" He asked himself, then he seen a figure walking over to him in a slow pace.

It was Neji, but he didn't look so calm. His eyes were huge and he looked as if he had witnessed something he thinks was never supposed to see.

Needless to say he looked as scarred as Gaara, as he walked up to Shikamaru. Standing right in front of him, ignoring the cigarette smoke as the wind was blowing it to his face. He stared at Shikamaru for awhile before taking hold of his wrist, pulling towards the cabin that held canoes, boogie boards, everything needed for swimming.

"Oi… Why are you taking here?" Shikamaru asked with an annoyed expression. Neji said nothing, but his body was shaking and he seemed extremely nervous. He dropped his smoke on the ground, and then he was suddenly pushed onto a broken canoe, with Neji forcefully kissing him.

'Oh. What. The. HELL?!' Shikamaru screamed in his head and against Neji's lips. Pushing the Long haired teen back, he scowled at him. Thankful that it was dark enough inside the shack to cover his blushing face, but the look on Neji's face made him wish he hadn't looked up to him.

His expression was mixed with disgust, anger, and almost completely desperate. He gulped and turned his head, giving Neji enough room to kiss along his neck. He lightly grunted, tilting his head back. Then Neji rested his head against Shikamaru's shoulder, gripping tightly at his shirt. That's when Neji told him what he seen.

"I just saw my younger cousin, Hinata… she was… she was touching herself." He said almost sobbing, lifted Shikamaru's shirt exposing his stomach before moving down. Firmly trailing his tongue down towards his navel, while his hand reached up and tweaked with a nipple. Forcefully making Shikamaru gasp and hiss before he pulled down the pants and underwear together. Letting them fall down to his ankles. Shikamaru blushed as he covered his member with his shirt. "Wait, is that why you pulled me in here?" He asked, feeling used. Neji remained quiet for awhile before moving the shirt out of the way and licking all around the head. "I'm going to replace that terrible memory with this." He stated, as he took the member into his mouth, making Shikamaru let out a strangled moan.

Neji smirked and continued to have his way with him.

* * *

Naruto was standing behind an outhouse, breathing hard as he tries to catch his breath. He had been running since he lost sight of Rogue and when his brother and the younger Uchiha started to chase after him, for reasons still unknown. He was still too scared to peek around the corner, a mental image of the both of them on either side of the outhouse. Waiting for him to walk into them… if he had to choose, he would pick the crazy one that wouldn't touch him.

What made matters worse was when the camp councillors from both camps started showing up in random places, grabbing whoever was out of bed. Giving him more reason to not get caught, or run faster. "It's like they just 'Poof' out of no where?!" He said, gripping his hair in frustration and looking down to crotch his eyes narrowed. "And what's wrong with you? We seen two threesomes and three girls doing each other, and none of it got your attention?!" Then suddenly a hand was over his mouth and around his stomach. "Shut up or Kakashi will find us!" Hissed the other person, then turned Naruto around so he is facing the outhouse then pushed him against it.

Naruto could feel the other male's firm stomach muscles and his chest as he tried to catch his breath quietly. They both tensed when they heard footsteps slowly approaching and at the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Kakashi stop a few feet away, looking around. "Hmm… I wonder where he went off to…" Kakashi then shrugged and was turning around then Iruka ran up to him.

"Kakashi, did you find them yet?" Asked Iruka, with his hands on his knees. He looked exhausted. Kakashi shook his head, bringing out a book. "No, how are you doing back in the camp?" He asked in a bored tone, making Iruka's brow twitch in annoyance. "We have gathered everyone except Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and… Sai." Kakashi stared at Iruka quizzically, using his hand to motion him to continue. "…what?" asked Iruka, raising his brow, eyeing Kakashi weirdly. "Sai…? What's his last name?"

"Uh… on the form it said Sai Smith." Iruka sweat dropped, finding something obviously wrong with the form Sai and his 'Parents' have filled in. "Well, what's his parent's name?" Iruka looked down at the clipboard unsurely and said "Dick and Jane." Kakashi nodded and walked back towards the girl's camp with Iruka.

After a long silence, walking over the hidden bridge, he looked up from his pornographic novel to Iruka. "…isn't that a movie?" Iruka sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Yes…" He replied in an admitting tone and scratched his cheek, accidently walking into Kakashi's chest.

"Oh, sorry Kakash-" "Dolphin…" The tone in Kaskashi's voice stopped Iruka in a mid sentence as he looked up into the taller man's eyes, shifting around some feeling nervous under his stare.

Kakashi took hold of the other man's shoulders then leaning in closely, making Iruka's face turn red and his eyes widen. From Iruka's point of view, it seemed that Kakashi was leaning in to kiss him, but his school girl like thoughts were quickly washed away when he noticed the creepy look he was getting and sure enough he automatically paled. They stared at each other in silence before Kakashi smiled.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you give me that 'Don't rape me' look?"

Iruka's face turned bright red in a split second before Kakashi went flying into the river. "BAKA!!!" Iruka screamed and stomped off, grumbing about how improper the other male was, and how it was always at the worst of times. Leaving behind a confused Kakashi soaked in about 2 feet of water holding his precious novel above his head so it didn't get wet. He sputtered water for a moment after watching his Dolphin's frame disappear into the shade of the trees.

"What did I say?" He asked himself and pulled out a tad pole from his mask.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

SORRY!!!! I know I took forever to update… again. -_-

I fail as a writer. But Thanks to everyone that sent all those encouraging and youthful reviews!! O

…sorry, I just finished watching some Rock Lee and Might Guy moments on YouTube. -_-;;

Anyways~ From this point on I will Update my stories at the maximum time limit of 2 weeks! If I don't keep up with my own time limit, the chapters will be longer!

…Oh! And special thanks to my friend for helping me with all of their personalities and what the characters really would and wouldn't do. But I think I'm going to cut out the OC: Rogue. But I'll leave this up to the readers if he should go and/or how he will get kicked out of camp. Until then… Laters!


	8. BIG NEWS

This is not a chapter.

I repeat: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!

I have decided to hand over my works to my little sister.

Her pen name is SafetyPinStitches. She will rewrite my stories into… descriptive, mature and longer versions which she promises, readers will love.

I am not saying that I have quit writing, it's just that I can't find the time to do it as much as I want to.

To make things easier and so you would not have to wait long (I hope) I have written something called a 'rough draft' for all my All boys summer camp story and she promised to leave in the swearing, funny crap and the hard core words. So no need to worry about that.

Yes, the ones with multiple chapters are done and will be up to read when my sister is done with them (Except Demons, Vamps and Myths).

For yaoi lemon requests, send them to this Pen Name.

Too see which stories are really my work, my Pen name will be under the titles.

Have any questions, complaints and other things you might want to say, go ahead and write to my inbox on this site. I will come back from time to time to check how my little sis is doing with my stories. Her story of that guy with a deformed face scared the fuck out of me.

I will never… never EVER read any of her works again. I did not want or need to know that about females. (On her bio page it says her story had girl on girl.)

The stories here will be deleted and moved to SafetyPinStitches by Feb 1st.

I will come back!!!


End file.
